The New Doctor
by FangirlFanfictions
Summary: This is just a story based on Doctor Who with a big plot twist! HOPE YOU ENJOY!


This Fan fiction is based off of a strange dream I have had. Don't like it? Don't read it, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Be prepared for the awesome plot twist!

12th Doctor Fan fiction:

The Time and Relative Dimension in Space, TARDIS for short, flew around the Earth out of my control. Ever since that monster decided to attack my poor girl she hasn't been acting normal. To make it even worse I could feel that I was in desperate need of a regeneration. I ran around the TARDIS alone, not quite sure what to do. My companion was dead and I was alone. "No, no, no! This can't be! I don't want to change. Not now."

That's exactly when I felt it; the whole change. I'd no longer be the 11th doctor, but the 12th. My arms spread wide and my head went up as I regenerated into something new. Something I would probably prefer not to be.

Once that was through, I couldn't remember much. I looked at my hands. "Hands; perfect. Legs…" I took a step forward but almost lost my balance because of the way the TARDIS was spinning. "Work fine. Ears…" I clapped and smiled. "Work all well! What about my hair…" I felt my hair and realized how long it was. "Oh my god am I a… My voice is so much higher! What the…" I tried to search for a mirror or something I could see myself in but I couldn't find one.

Just then I felt the TARDIS crash. I quickly tried grabbing onto a rail, but it broke off the moment I put pressure on it and I fell to the floor. Once everything settled, I stood and realized nearly everything was on its side, but I could still stand straight enough to walk. I stumbled towards the door.

When I opened the door I knew exactly where I was. Someones' backyard. This has happened to me before, has it? It almost felt like Déjà vu if you asked me.

A boy, looking around his teen years, ran out to see the mess I have made. The boy had black messy hair, bright blue eyes, and square-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and jeans with a black belt. He looked rather dashing, in my opinion.

The boy looked startled when he saw me. "Wh-who are you and what are you doing in the yard of my home?"

I smiled wide, knowing exactly how to handle something like this. "Nice to meet you too. Now tell me, please, am I a girl? That's all I must know. Also, do you happen to have a pear? All I could think about, really. Well actually, that's a lie. I can't stop thinking about food! Mainly pears."

The boy smiled as if this was all a joke. "Are you kidding me? Well to answer you questions: yes you are a girl, a girl looking around my age in fact, and yes I do have a pear. Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Starving. That's what regeneration does to me. Empties my belly, I suppose. So you've got food?" I jumped out of the TARDIS and realized that my clothes were much too big. The shirt was like a dress, the coat was dragging on the floor and I think my pants did actually fall down somewhere in the TARDIS. "You don't happen to have a change of clothes as well, do you?"

The boy sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, come with me." he grabbed my wrist and nearly dragged me into the house. We snuck upstairs into a rather girly and purple room of electronics. The boy began looking through the dressers for clothes. "Sit on the bed and don't move."

I did what he asked, though I could not sit still. I looked around and spotted a cute little teddy bear. I picked it up and began to make it dance. "What did you say your name was?"

The boy tosses me a purple sweater and some jeans. "My names Arthur. Nicknames Artie. I prefer Artie. You can change in here; I'll go get you a pear." The boy walked out of the room.

I sighed and dropped the stuffed bear. This wasn't really my type of clothing. I looked through the dressers and spotted a white shirt with a collar. I put that shirt on and looked through the closet. I found a small work-jacket, some matching work-pants, and a red tie. I smiled and put those on.

Looking around for a mirror, I still couldn't believe I was a girl. Once I finally spotted the mirror, I ran to it and looked at myself. I was, in fact, a teenage girl. My hair was blonde, up to my shoulders, and a mess. I had bangs that went to my eyebrows. My eyes were brown and my skin was rather tan. "My god. I'm a girl. An actual teenage girl."

The boy, Artie, knocked on the door. I quickly turned around in time to see him open the door and walk in with some greenish food. "You're not wearing the clothes I gave you. I guess that'll be your clothing, then. Oh well." He held out the greenish food. "Here you are. One pear."

I smiled; taking what he said was a pear. "Ah, a pear. How lovely! I love pears." I took a bite of the pear. I quickly spit it out. "That was disgusting! Simply just horrifying! Yuck! I hate pears!"

Artie sighed. "Well then, what would you like to eat? I'll take you downstairs to the kitchen." He grabbed my wrist and brought as far as the living room. He dropped my wrist.

An older woman with black hair put up into a bun, brown eyes, and a somewhat wrinkled face walked into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw me. "Who's this charming young lady, Arthur?"

Artie's eyes widened. "Um… Joey. This is Joey. Joey Park, my, um, chemistry partner for school."

I gasped and looked at Artie, my eyes widening. "Joey!? Joey Park!? Out of all names you chose-"

Artie quickly covered my mouth. "Not now, Joey, you can get into your rants later." I crossed my arms, though I couldn't stay still. I sort of bounced on my feet a bit.

Artie dropped his hand. "Yes, Alice, well we're a bit hungry so we'll be in the kitchen. No need to bother us. We got it all under control."

Alice looked concerned. "Oh, alright, you two, but be very careful. Don't go burning yourselves up in there." she smiled and left the room.

I smiled and quickly found the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen, Artie following close behind. "Hmm… How about some fish and chips? Got any of that in that fridge of yours?"

Artie sighed and took out some fish and chips from the fridge. He put it on a plate and placed it in a little box he said was called 'the microwave' and set it to cook. Once it was done I took a chip and took a bite of it, but quickly spit it out. "Ew! You trying to poison me, are you, Artie?"

Artie looked shocked. "I, um, no! How about you look through the fridge yourself, then, if you won't eat anything else."

I nodded once. "I will!" I marched over to the fridge and looked through the contents inside. I spotted some ketchup. That seemed good. I took out the ketchup bottle and put some on my hand before licking it. "That's bloody brilliant!" I licked the rest of the ketchup off of my hand before I lifted it above my head and squirt some into my mouth.

Artie laughed. "Out of all things, you find ketchup the most delicious? Not even fish fingers with ketchup or fish and chips with ketchup; just plain ketchup?"

I nodded and put the ketchup back. "Now then, I must get back to my big blue box. I expect she needs some healing, after all." I quickly walked outside back to my TARDIS, which was still on its side. I sighed. "Oh TARDIS, what have you got for me this time?"

Artie ran outside. "What is that big blue box? It just suddenly crashed here. Scared off my pup. She's hidden somewhere and I can't find her."

I turned to face Artie. "It's none of your concern, boy." I turned back to my TARDIS and opened the door. "You'll just have to find out. Might later on." I walked into the TARDIS and smiled wide.

Artie poked his head inside. "But what is- oh…" his eyes grew wide with shock as he looked around. "What kind of box is this? It was only a… Who are you?"

I looked at him. "I am the Doctor. Not a Doctor, THE Doctor. This is my TARDIS. Some can't handle how cool it is."

Artie looked confused. He ran his fingers through his hair. "The Doctor? The TARDIS? Time and Relative Dimension in Space? No… this can't be! I've heard about you, but only in bed time stories. I never thought you were real. Wait… isn't the Doctor a boy?"

I smiled and said, "Regeneration. Change. Whatever you wish to call it. Search me up, I am real." I winked and stumbled over to the TARDIS controls. "TARDIS what happened to you?"

The TARDIS began to hum to life. "That monster damaged me pretty badly, Doctor, but it's nothing that I can't fix."

Hope you enjoyed it! If you wish, I can make some more. :)


End file.
